The invention relates to an internal combustion engine valve drive train switching arrangement.
DE 10 2005 006 489 A1 discloses an internal combustion engine valve drive train switching arrangement, where switching processes which are coupled to each other are carried out simultaneously.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a valve drive train switching arrangement which has a small size and a low weight as well as low costs but which nevertheless has a high operating safety.